


Poor Landings Lead To Injury

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Death, Gen, Post-Assassin's Creed III, nobody actually dies though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Desmond messed up a landing. Luckily he's not on his own this time.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Poor Landings Lead To Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompt: PLEASE…  
> Sub Prompt: “Get it Out” 
> 
> This was surprisingly fun! I've a few more AC/Old Guard crossover ficlets over the course of the events so just wait
> 
> Bumped the rating up cause it _does_ have canon typical injuries/violence for both the AC Games and the Old Guard movie, which are M and R respectively.

Desmond sucked in a breath. Dying _sucked_ , no matter how many times he'd done it. Bullet to the brain was fastest, he'd found out, but cleanest had to have been drowning.

"Andy," he said, breathing heavily. "Get this thing the fuck out of my gut."

"Desmond," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and shoving him onto the ground. "How." It wasn't a question.

"Bad landing." A single eyebrow raised. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Nicky and Yusuf are going to give me _so much shit_ for this." Desmond chattered inanely; he had no real thoughts coming to mind other than 'fuck, this sucks,' and Andy wasn't much of a talker but he needed to fill the silence somehow, so mindless chatter it was. At least while Andy got the rebar out of his gut and he could heal back up.

Maybe he'd take a nap while it was healing, but probably not. Gut wounds always felt weird while they healed.

Maybe it was all the times he'd stabbed someone to death with his hidden blades while in the Animus, and then in real life. _Usually,_ people didn't heal from that. Usually.

Finding out that he was immortal - like, actually, _genuinely_ immortal had fucked Desmond up a bit. It was just another reason to keep out of Abstergo's clutches, and thankfully since the whole sunstorm incident, the Abstergo Radar had been quiet.

Finding Andy and the others of the Old Guard had been something of a homecoming. It was nice, knowing that he wasn't alone.

"You almost done there, boss?" Desmond said. "Or are you staring at my guts?"

"Thousands of years ago, we could have read the outcome of the war with your intestines," Andy stated in a factual way.

Desmond let the statement pass over him even as he spared it a half-second of wondering. "I don't think my intestines would have predicted anything good," he said. "If you sacrificed me to _Juno_ , maybe you could have gotten somewhere. Bitch can't have me now though."

Andy smiled at him. "Yes. That's true. You're well out of her clutches."

Desmond grinned back.

Andy liked him and thought of him as a younger brother. He'd bounced back from his first death remarkably quickly - though, she supposed, his circumstances made it easier than it might have been otherwise.

Desmond breathed deeply a few times when the healing finished. "That is not comfortable," he said.

"It's very much not," Andy agreed.


End file.
